New Shaman In Town
by MLPhoenix
Summary: MY FIRST SHAMAN KING STORY, AND IT'S YOH & ANNA! A new Shaman shows up, but what are his intentions?
1. New Shaman

NEW SHAMAN IN TOWN  
  


ML: All right!  My first Shaman King story!  

Yoh: So, who's involved?  

ML: Well, it's a Yoh/Anna story, which I can tell you.

Morty: All right, plot?  
  
ML: I'll tell y'all later.  Anyway, I don't own Shaman King, since Hiroyuki Takei, fox, and 4kids own it.  I DO own James, but not his spirits.  There.  ROLL FILM!

Chapter 1 – A new Shaman?

(MORTY'S POV)

            It's been a few months since I first met Yoh.  He's a cool guy, but the whole "uniting with spirits" thing can really get creepy, if you know what I mean.  

Then came the attack by Len, and Yoh was lucky he survived.  Then Anna came, and believe me when I say this, our worlds just got rocked!  Turns out that she wants to be the Shaman Queen to Yoh's Shaman King, and trains him like heck!  Add Rio's Dead Enders and Trey, who just started living with us, and you've got one creepy circle of friends, but I'm getting ahead of myself here.  

(NARRATOR'S POV)

            Our story starts off after the whole debacle with Tokagero possessing Rio.  It was a typical day down in Tokyo.  When I say "typical", I mean typical.  Anna had sent Yoh to train yet again, and Morty was making lunch for the whole gang.  It took him at least five tries until Anna deemed it acceptable, but it was.  Then Morty went out to find Yoh.  Trey went with him, and the two found him, on a park bench, sweating.  

            "Thought I found you here!"  Morty said. 

            "I don't know whether to give up, or keep going!  Anna's been really training me hard!"  Yoh complained.  

            Amidamaru, Yoh's main spirit showed up, and said, "Yoh, keep going.  You didn't come this far to give up!" 

            "He's right, you know."  Trey replied back.  "What if Len decides to attack again?"  

            "Look, I want to be Shaman King just as bad as Len does, but now, I don't know if I can even survive Anna's training!"  Yoh yelled.  Morty and Trey jumped back.  Yoh was never this angry.  However, a lone figure jumped out, and said, "Well, if you three are Shamans, I want to see what you three can do!"  

            Morty said, "I'm not a Shaman.  Those two are!" Pointing to both Trey and Yoh. 

            Trey screamed, "Who are you?" 

            The figure walked out, and said, "My name's James.  James Petersson."  Morty looked at him.  The boy was wearing jeans, black t-shirt, sunglasses.  Looked like an American.  

            "Well then, James.  Let's see how you can face up to this!  AMIDAMARU!"  Yoh commanded.

            "SPIRIT FORM!  UNITY!"  As soon as he was united with Amidamaru, he took out a sword, and said, "Come on James, let's see what you got."  

            "If you insist.  AL CAPONE!  SPIRIT FORM!  UNITY!"  He said.  He took out what seemed like a machine gun, and began to fire.  

            "Just who is this Al Capone?"  Trey asked. 

            "Al Capone was this really bad American gangster who lived in the 1920's.  He masterminded the St. Valentine's day massacre that killed another gang who was distributing illegal alcohol."  Morty explained. 

            Amidamaru said, "Yoh, be aware.  You have to go through the centre of his blasts."  

            Yoh said.  "Got it."  

            Their merged voices replied, "Get ready!  CELESTIAL SLASH!"  The attack knocked away the gun that James was carrying, and both shamans exorcised their ghosts.  It was then that Yoh asked, "Just why is an American like you, doing in Japan?" 

            James explained, "I was born in Sweden, but I moved to America when I was four.  I'm here for the same reason as you and the snowboard boy are.  To be The Shaman King."  

            Yoh said, "Then why not come live with us?"  

            "Thanks, but no.  I've got a hotel room while I'm in this place."  Trey, Yoh and Morty left for one way, while James went the other way.  However, what both guys didn't know was that someone was watching.  Someone evil. 

            "So Bason, he's got the ghost of Al Capone.  Could be very useful in gaining Headphones boy's Samurai ghost!"  It was Len who was watching the battle. 

            Meanwhile, the three were back home, and they met up with one VERY angry Anna.  

            "Why were you late, Yoh?  I was about to send out a search party!" Anna yelled. 

            Yoh explained everything about this new shaman.  She nodded slowly, and said, "You better not be lying, or I'll double the miles!"  

            Trey said, "He's not lying!  He's telling the truth!"  Morty nodded his head. 

            Anna then replied, "Then I'll meet with him, and hope he's just as good as he says he is."  Little did Yoh and his friends know, that Anna did have a bit of concern about where exactly was her fiancé.

END CHAPTER

Well, not a bad start for me, but I hope I do better!  R&R!


	2. Anna's Interrogation

NEW SHAMAN IN TOWN

ML: All right, here's my second chapter.   
  
Morty: So, you're gonna do the synopsis for this one?  
  
ML: You read my mind, Oyamada.  Last time, a new shaman made his presence felt, by challenging Yoh to a battle.  Yoh won handily, and the new shaman introduced himself as James Petersson, a Swedish boy who moved to America to a young age.  Sort of explains that he has American Outlaws for spirits.  I don't own Shaman King, since Hiroyuki Takei, fox and 4Kids own it.  I do own James, AND his spirits.  ROLL NEXT CHAPTER!

Chapter 2: Anna's Interrogation

(MORTY'S POV)

            As Yoh, Trey and myself slept in our respective beds (Yoh and Trey in Yoh's rented mansion and me in my house), I never thought that an American would fight like that!  But, I guess when you've got the ghosts of America's most hated outlaws; I guess you can be pretty scary too.  Little did I know that there would be scarier days down the road!

(NARRATOR'S POV)  
  


            As morning struck Tokyo, Anna was up before the guys were.  She washed up and left a note for Yoh.  It said, 

            Yoh, 

                        I won't be back for a while, since I'll be talking with your little "friend", but you're in charge of cooking for Trey, Rio and the Dead Enders.  Plus, here's your training schedule for today. 

            4-5 mile run w/ weights

            Heavy cardio

            5 laps rowing

            22 miles swimming

            34 pounds weights

                        That's about it.  Have fun!

                                    Anna.

            Yoh thought, 'is she EVER going to lighten up?'

            Meanwhile, Anna left the house, and found the hotel that James was staying in, and decided to wait for him in the restaurant.  Speaking of James, he went down and decided to have himself some breakfast.  However, as he went down the stairs, he saw Anna flagging him to her table.  He said, "Well, Hello.  Not everyday that some girl decides to flag me over to talk." 

            Anna just said, "Save it.  I'm taken, for your information."

            James asked, "Excuse me?" 

            Anna said, "You know the shaman you were fighting?" 

            "Yes.  Who is he anyway?"  James asked.

            "He's my fiancé."  Anna answered with a as-a-matter-of-fact tone in her voice. 

            "I never knew that arranged marriages still exist.  They don't at home."  James replied. 

            "Because America doesn't allow them."  Anna said.  She continued, "So, when did you become a shaman?"  

            "I started training with my Grandfather at age 5.  Gave me something to do.  Grew up without a TV, and music was never my best subject."  James answered.  "As I grew up, I saw ghosts in my dreams, and I gathered up a team.  Can't be beat."  James continued.

            "Oh, and who might that spirit team include?"  Anna asked.

            "The most dreaded American Outlaws in history.  John Wilkes-Booth, Jesse James, Al Capone John Chapman and Timothy McVeigh."  James answered between bites of his pancakes.  Anna was picking at her food, but looked at him with interest. 

            "So what you're telling me, is that you've got four of America's dreaded outlaws and crooks as a team?"  Anna asked. 

            "Yeah.  I liked history, American history, and they fit my personality."  James answered.  Anna got up, and said, "You get the bill."  

            James just rolled his eyes, and finished his food.  "Check, please."  He said, as he flagged down his waitress. 

            Yoh was just about to finish his training as he saw Anna.  He said, "What happened?" 

            "Your friend's an interesting one.  Turns out he's got a formidable team."  Anna said, but then, she continued, with a hint of concern, "Just be careful when you see him again."  

            "Ok."  Yoh said.  He got back to training.  

            Meanwhile, another Shaman was making lofty plans, and walked into a hotel.  James was waiting.  "So, what happened?"  He asked. 

            "Those fools are just oblivious.  I hate them."  The voice said as he walked into the restaurant.  The voice had belonged to one person.  Tao Len. 

            "So, I never knew Chinese would be so full of hate."  James said, sarcastically.

            "We've got business.  Since you're new in town, I figured we'd go immediately to business."  Len said. 

            "I'm listening."  James said. 

            "You Americans.  So interested in business than anything else.  There's this samurai ghost that this headphones boy, or Yoh as you call him, has, and I MUST get my hands on him!"  Len explained, hitting the table with his fist. 

            "What's in it for me?"  James asked.

            "You and your spirits will work for me, and when you defeat him, you will take his ghost, but if anything happens, we'll take the other person who's important to the headphones boy."  Len continued. 

            "Who might that be?"  James asked again. 

            "His fiancée."  Len answered.  "Do we have a deal?"   
  


            "He'll be in his grave."  James said, as the two began to laugh evilly.

END CHAPTER 

Well, looks like Yoh could be in a world of hurt!  R&R!


	3. True Colours

NEW SHAMAN IN TOWN  
  


ML: All right, here's chapter 3.  So, who's going to do the synopsis?  I know.  YOH!

Yoh: Ok, yesterday, my fiancée, or my torturer…

  
Anna: YOH!  THAT'S IT!  EXTRA MILES FOR YOU!

Yoh: All right, after I finish.  Interrogated our friend James.  Turns out he's got quite a team of American outlaws as ghosts.  But Len looks like he's made a plan.  

ML: What the plan is, we'll find out.  These characters with me, I DO NOT OWN.  Well, except for James. 

Chapter 3 – True Colours

(MORTY'S POV)  
  


            Well, we've got a new friend on our side, right?  Well… you know what happens when you have an American resident who has an outlaw team.  He may stab you in the back.  Just like we were about to find out!

(NARRATOR'S POV)

            Yoh was at it again.  In other words, training.  Only this time, it was TRIPLE the miles running, swimming, and more weights.  Ouch.  Morty and Trey were, as usual, with him, as was Amidamaru.

            "I don't know WHY that girl's pushing you this hard, Yoh." Trey said.

            "Duh, it's to be Shaman King!" Yoh said, his anger being more evident. 

            "Calm down, Yoh!" screamed both Morty and Amidamaru.  They both saw how Yoh could be when he was mad, and they didn't want to aggravate him even more.  

            "You know, you're getting better.  Anna's just trying her best to help!"  Amidamaru explained. 

            "Is this her idea of helping me?"  Yoh asked, angrily.  "All I know is… argh!"  He hit the bench he was on, and the wood splintered.  Morty, Trey and Amidamaru jumped back in shock. Anna saw this, and inside her, two sides were fighting, the caring one, and the one everyone normally saw, pushy and bossy.  Anna ran over to Yoh, and slapped him hard.

            "Complaining, are we?"  That'll be 50 more push ups!"  Anna screamed. 

            "Look, Anna, I'm starting to get tired of it!" Yoh said. 

            "If you don't want my help, fine!  But we'll see who's laughing when you die!"  Anna screamed.  It was then that James decided to show up. 

            "Lover's quarrel?" He asked. 

            "They're always like that."  Morty said. 

            "Something's going on in the park.  I hit a snag in my training.  Think Anna can help?"  James asked. 

            Immediately, Anna said, "Well, I'll think about it."  However, Morty, Yoh and Trey thought one thing.  'This could be a trap.'

            Anna just said, "Show me what's wrong."  

            James said, "Follow me."  The two walked off, and the three boys followed.  As the five got to the place where James was training, he talked into a walkie-talkie. 

            "It's time."  

            "What are you talking about, James?"  Anna asked.

            "Yeah, I sort of wonder." Yoh said. 

            "IT'S THIS!  RAPID TEMPO!"  A voice screamed. 

            "I've got two guesses who that could be, but I'm going to only need one."  Yoh said. "LEN!" 

            "That's right.  If you don't want to die now, HAND OVER THE SAMURAI!"  Len said as he walked out of the shadows.

            "In your dreams, buddy." Yoh said.  

            "You leave me no choice but to use force!  BASON!" He said.  "Let's show this weakling of a shaman what we can do!" 

            "As you command, master!"  Bason said. 

            "Fine!  AMIDAMARU!" Yoh said.  "Let's show these losers what a shaman REALLY is!"  

            "Let's go."  
  


Yoh/Len: SPIRIT FORM!  UNITY!

            The two began to fight, and it was pretty even.  Trey tried calling out Cory, but Anna stopped him.  "It's Yoh's fight."  

            Trey just watched, but James was biding his time, and screamed out his own spirit.  "McVeigh!  SPIRIT FORM!  UNITY!" 

            James quietly loaded a bomb, and put it near to the area where all the others were.  As Len laid blows, he quietly slipped on a mask.  

            "What's the mask for, punk?" Yoh asked. 

            "You'll see." Len answered.  "NOW JAMES!"  

            James said, "EXPLOSION!" and the bomb spewed out knockout gas as everyone except Len and him were fast asleep.  As that happened, they kidnapped an incapacitated Anna, and left a note. 

            As Yoh and his friends woke up, they saw something was wrong. 

            "WHERE'S ANNA?"  Yoh asked, with a bit of concern. 

            "We don't know!" Trey and Morty said.  Trey noticed the note, and read. 

                        To Headphones,

We've got your girl.  If you want to see her alive, and not riddled with bullet holes or blown up, BRING US THE SAMURAI GHOST!  Come alone, for if we see anyone with you, SHE DIES!

            Len and James

            Yoh just grabbed the letter, and tore it up.  He ran out from the park at full speed and with tears coming down his normally laid back face. Trey and Morty tried to catch up. 

END

Well, that ends the chapter for now.  R&R!


	4. The Rescue

NEW SHAMAN IN TOWN

ML: Well, here's the next chapter, I hope it's gonna be good (Feels Anna putting her hands on my neck)

Anna: Listen here, and listen well.  You're going to have Yoh rescue me, or you won't live to write another story!  GOT IT?

ML: I… (Gag) was going to (gag) write it (gag) this chapter (gag) GET OFF MY NECK!

Anna: WHOA!  (Lets go) I never knew you could be so mad!

  
ML: Apparently, I can.  You've got synopsis duty.  

Anna: Ok, last time, Yoh complained, and I handily threw in more.  Then James shows up, and lures us over to where Len was, and he kidnapped me!

ML: Yeah.  That's the jist of it.  I don't own Shaman King, but I DO own James.  ROLL IT!

Chapter 4 – Rescue

(MORTY'S POV)  
  
            I'd seen Yoh angry before, so did Amidamaru, but I never seen him THIS mad!  After all, his biggest rival, and so-called new friend kidnapped his fiancée!  I mean, if your biggest rival were to do that to you, you'd go berserk too.  But on his face right now, was just sadness, but I'm getting ahead of myself here.

(NARRATOR'S POV)

            Yoh was a wreck.  Well, that basically described it.  After all, his fiancée got kidnapped, and he had two choices: Confront the two kidnappers with Amidamaru, or go in, guns a blazing with Trey and risk having Anna get killed!  But right now, he was just a mess.  His eyes were red from crying, and he was 10 times less than the boy he was.  Trey said, "Listen buddy, we'll get her back."

            "HOW CAN I?"  Yoh screamed.  "My Fiancée's kidnapped, and I couldn't protect her!"  He just cried some more. 

            "Listen Yoh, we were all knocked out by James' and McVeigh's gas bomb.   It's not your fault!"  Amidamaru tried to explain.  But he was met with another outburst from Yoh.

            "LOOK!  HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU GUYS?"  Yoh screamed while in tears.  "It was my fault that Anna got kidnapped, and she's going to get killed because of me!"  

            "She's just trying to help, Yoh."  Morty said, "Now listen, are you going to let Len do this to you, or are you going to rescue her?"  He continued. 

            "He's right, you know?"  Said Rio.  The dead enders were all behind him.  He said, "Listen, we'll get her back.   Don't worry."  

            Yoh instantly cheered up, and said, "What are we waiting for guys?  Let's get Anna back!"        

            Meanwhile at the park, Len and James were having one heck of a time trying to get Anna restrained.  After all, when one tried, Anna would just slap at him.  However, James took out a can of pepper spray from his pocket, and sprayed it in Anna's eyes.  She was immediately blinded, and Len tied her up instantly.  

            "Perfect.  Now to wait for that weakling of a Shaman to come."  Len said.  

            "We'll be ready for him."  James replied, and the two began to wait. 

            Speaking of the so-called "weakling shaman", Yoh, Trey, Morty and Rio were walking in the park, trying to find out where exactly were the two kidnappers were.  However, an assassin spirit showed up, and Trey immediately decided, "I'll hold him off, guys!  You guys just go find Anna!"  Morty, Rio and Yoh had no choice. 

            Morty said, "You know, it's too quiet.  Something has to happen."  As soon as he said those words, another assassin spirit showed up, and Rio immediately called up Tokagero.  He said, "Go!  I'll catch up!" Morty and Yoh left right away. 

            As soon as they reached a spot where James and Len were a few feet away, Yoh said, "Morty, wait here.  If you come with me now, Anna's going to get killed."  

            Morty tried to protest, but Yoh told him to "Trust me."  

            Yoh walked up, and Len saw him.  "Well, if it isn't the 'weakling shaman' who thinks all ghosts are his friends!  Time to change his tune!" 

            James said, "You better do what's good for you, and hand over that samurai!"              

            Yoh replied, "Not this time, pals."  He then said, "Let's do it!" 

Yoh: AMIDAMARU!  SPIRIT FORM!!  UNITY!!!

            Len and James nodded, and decided now would be the time to fight!

James/Len: BASON/CAPONE!  SPIRIT FORM!!  UNITY!!!

            Len had the first shot.  "BASON!  RAPID TEMPO!"  

            However, Yoh was more faster, and blocked with more precision.  Yoh/Amidamaru replied, in merged voices, "Let's see if you can block this!  CELESTIAL SLASH!"  

            James/Capone said, "I don't think so, see?  RAPID TOMMY GUN SHOT!"  

            Yoh blocked those too, and attacked James with all he got.  However, he was starting to show fatigue.  Beads of sweat were coming down his forehead, and Len decided to take advantage!  

Len: PERFECT UNITY!  VORPORAL CUTTING DANCE!

            But before Len could finish the move, Tokagero/Rio blocked it, and said, "I don't think so."  

Tokagero/Rio: TOKAGE KENPO… QUICK DRAW!

            Len felt the attack hard, and as his spear dropped, so did he. Yoh then took the opportunity to free Anna.  But as he did, he felt a bullet pierce his shoulder, and he dropped in pain. 

            "Yoh!"  Anna screamed, and ran to his side.  James said, "Well, the two lovers are back together.  Too bad it WON'T last."  

            Rio said, "You're going to pay!"  And he started to strike at Capone.  While the two were engaged in combat, Morty saw Yoh, and immediately wrapped up his shoulder.  He whispered something to Anna, and she smiled.  

            "One for my mother, two for my relatives back home!"  She said.  Yoh knew what she was doing, and exorcised Amidamaru.  "ELLIOT NESS!  UNITE WITH YOH!" 

            "Who?  What's going on?  CAPONE!"  He saw Capone, and knocked him out with the butt of a small handgun.  James was immediately knocked out too, and Rio exorcised Tokagero.  Trey showed up, and saw it.  "Aw man, I missed the action!"  He said, with frustration. 

            While Morty, Rio, and Trey were walking home via a separate route, Yoh and Anna were walking along the park.  Yoh was looking at the stars and moon, and Anna said, "Yoh?"   
  


            Yoh looked over, and said, "Yes?"  
  


            "Thanks for coming for me back there. Even though you got shot, I still think you're stronger than I thought." Anna continued. 

            "Thanks, Anna."  He immediately began to lean in, and Anna leaned in as well.  Before the two knew it, Yoh Asakura and Anna Kyoyama shared their first kiss.  Anna was careful not to touch Yoh's sore shoulder.  As the two broke off the kiss, Anna said, "By the way, Yoh.  After that shoulder heals, I want you to start training just as hard as before."  

            "Yes Anna."  Yoh said.  The two walked home after that, holding hands. 

END

Well, I thought I would never end that.  R&R! 


End file.
